Season 4 filler
by wickywyld
Summary: Anxiously awaiting Season 4. This is my take at it. Dosent follow the books or the show to a 'T' realy, but there are spoilers involved. Rated "M" for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sookie stood there looking at the door she had just slammed. Bill and she were a lie. Together...nothing but a lie. All the love she felt was put there by the blood. "That damn blood!" She screamed inside her head. Her hands shook as she brought them through her hair. Turning to look at the living room she imagined Bill and her together just minutes before, the future laid out in front of them. But that was before... Eric.

He landed in front of his bar his thoughts on Sookie's face, the way she looked at Bill, at him. That look of betrayal, it was haunting. Pushing open the entrance door he looked at his childe Pam the cement dried to her designer footwear and the pout on her lips.

"How did our little telepath take the news" Pam asked with a bored tone in her voice.

"As can be expected I suppose."

"Being as you are here so early in the night I can only assume she didn't fly into your arms with gratitude?" Pam asked already knowing the answer. What her master saw in the telepath Pam couldn't figure. Sure she was pretty, but Pam could easily point out many other women that could put Sookie to shame. Most of which Eric had taken himself. She did smell divine, the fairy in her. But none of it was worth the trouble her master had gone through. Or what he had made Pam go through on her behalf.

"No, did you expect she would?" He asked with a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"Honestly master I don't understand your infatuation with Sookie. You put your un-life on the line for her time and time again and she does not appreciate it. She should be in your bed this moment thanking the Gods you have taken it upon yourself to expose Compton for the little shit he is." She sneered thinking of Bill.

Eric nodded his head in agreement. Why wouldn't she yield to him? She found him attractive he knew this. Of course who didn't find him attractive? He smiled to himself. Though there was no denying it now, after they kissed in his office. Sure she tried to push away for a few moments but it wasn't long before she surrendered to the kiss, clinging on to him almost begging for more. The thought made his dick harden. Why was that?

"Nor do I Pam, nor do I." He answered his childe walking past her and towards his office.

Sookie woke up that morning, stretching her arms above her head and mentally preparing herself for the routine of her morning when she remembered all that happened the night before. Slamming her head back into her pillow she felt the grief overwhelm her yet again. Bill had been everything to her, even after Jackson...after Lorena, after nearly being drained. "Just how stupid am I?" she thought to herself. Was she easily mislead being as she had no experience in relationships, in being made to feel like she mattered? Sure Gran, Jason, Tara and Lafayette made her feel loved. But otherwise? Being known as crazy Sookie hadn't necessarily had the neighborhood boys banging on her door. Was that why she fell so easily? "Hook, line and sinker Stackhouse." She thought to herself glumly. She was thankful to Eric. Actually thankful, without him who knows how long it would have been before Bill had shown his true colors? Would it have been once she was in possession of the queen before she finally figured it out? Sadly, Sookie was pretty sure that would have been the case. Eric did it for his own benefit of course. What was it with vampires? With one vampire in particular, Eric. Why was he so focused on her? He could have his pick of any women he wanted, why was he after her? Telepathy, of course. This curse of hers was exactly that. The same thing that kept the mortal boys away was what kept the supes here to stay. No, she wasn't going to let herself be used like that. She deserved a man to love her for herself not what supernatural gift she could offer them.

Sitting up in her bed she brought her knees to her chest and thought of her Gran. What would she have to say about this mess she had gotten herself into? Vampires, werewolves...faeries? Did she know, about the faerie linage, was Gran part faerie too? What about Jason? There were so many questions she had in her mind. Why hadn't she thought of these earlier? Oh yeah, she had been thinking of Bill. She rolled her eyes to herself. "Like a walking "Lifetime" movie you are." Well no more. She wasn't going to be used...as a plaything as a pawn by the men in her life anymore. Was Eric a man in her life? Well by definition he wasn't a man. Sookie told herself. And as far as being in her life, well that was something easily settled she had disinvited him from her home and she had no intentions of revoking that. With Bill gone and Russell dead (or re-dead) she had no need to let Eric back into her life. And that is what she was going to do. "Forget about vampires" Sookie said aloud to an empty house. "Vampires are dead to me."..."Well there dead to everyone, but me especially." She nodded her head to her statement. "This is the first day of the rest of your life Sookie, one without vampires involved, enjoy it!" Though the smile left her face immediately when she heard the unmistakable sound of a large truck backing up down her drive. Now what?

She rushed down the stairs tying her robe around herself. She hit the screen door with a slap and ran down her stairs towards the workmen standing in front of her Gran's house.

"Who in the heck are you?" She demanded? They all turned to look at her, surprised. One stepped forward with a big fake smile plastered to his face.

"Hello little lady, sorry to wake you but we have orders for a new driveway to be laid here." He looked at her as if she were crazy. _**Nice little body she has there...if I didn't have to meet the wife for the lunch the things I could do to her...**_

"Well you have the wrong house, sir." Sookie was trying to calm her temper. How dare he?

"I'm sure were at the right location ma'am. Are you Sookie Stackhouse, that lives on Hummingbird?"

"Well...yes but I never set this sort of thing up." She gestured to the back loader with her hands above her head.

"Someone did." He told her handing her a letter.

Sookie looked down at it seeing her name wrote in an elegant script. Turning on her foot she rushed up the stairs slamming the door behind her. Throwing herself on the couch she ripped the letter open:

My dearest Sookie allow me to again apologize for the things you have been through these few weeks, for Bill's deception also. You had already disinvited me before I could explain to you the gift I had arranged. Sensing your emotions I knew you wouldn't be prepared for a discussion on the matter. I do still owe you for the work you did in Dallas, you will find a check enclosed for 20,000 dollars. You went above and beyond the call of duty. You earned it time and time again. As a personal thank you I have sent a crew to repave your driveway. I remembered you mentioned this in my office before your trip.

~E~

She pulled the check from the envelope. There it was 20,000 whoppers. "This wasn't right. Double what we agreed? He's trying to buy me, and I aint gonna stand for it!" Sooke was going to have to make a trip to Fangtasia tonight after work.

She walked into what could only be described as a clusterfudge (or what Sookie could only describe as such). Arlene was running around her tray full of food and drinks.

"Thank God your here Sook! Everyone Sookie's here!" She yelled.

Terry popped his head up from the kitchen. "You have no idea how excited I am to see you right now! Sam is still gone, good riddance but Tommy and Tara never showed up to work today, and since Layfette asked for today off a week ago it's just been me in here! I'm up to my eyeballs in orders and Arlene is so stressed out which isn't good for the baby..."

"Whoa, back up Terry...baby?"

"Crud." She watched Terry's adams apple bob, his eyes widen. "Don't tell her I said anything, please Sook."

_**she doesn't want anyone to know, she's going to be so mad when she found out I said anything, she already almost lost the baby once all this stress just can't be good**_

"Relax Terry." Sookie took a deep breath, pushing his thoughts out of her mind. "Your secret is safe, let's just deal with the situation at hand, alright?" She asked him with a smile on her face, her hand covering his.

"Thanks Sookie, you're too damn good, you know that?" Oh she knew it.

She called goodbye to Arlene and Terry and met Jessica on her way out of Merlottes.

"Hey Sook!" Jessica beamed at her. "Long time no see." She pointed to her shirt. "We'll be working together now, isn't that like the coolest?"

"Yeah sure Jess, I'm actually on my out how about we catch up later." Please don't ask about Bill and I please don't ask about Bill and me. She thought over and over in her head.

"Sure thing Sook, except do you happen to know when Bill will be back?" Well there goes wishful thinking.

"No Jessica...Bill and I, well were not together anymore. It's a long story." She watched the light in Jessica's eyes fade.

"Oh, well I guess that's why he left then." She told her glumly.

"Bill left?" Sookie could have kicked herself for asking. "Staying out of stuff remember." She chastised herself.

"Yeah, he said; "Jessica you will remain here whilst I travel on behest of the Queen." She told Sookie in her best Bill impression. Which was a pretty good one Sookie had to admit. "I didn't even know there was a queen, he didn't have time to answer any questions though." She bit her lip looking down at Sookie's feet. "Whatever it is that happened I hope you guys can fix it. Bill's a good guy Sookie...and..."

"Jessica I don't want to hear about Bill." Sookie cut her off. "Look, you're welcome over any ol' time you want okay Jess? I still want us to be friends." She gave her a friendly smile pulling Jessica into a hug. "Don't stay a stranger okay?"

"Sure Sook." Jessica said hugging her back.

The smile was instantly off Sookie's face when she turned around and headed back for the door. Stomping her way to her car in the dark parking lot she was fuming.  
"Well, well Bill is back to doing the queens bidding then eh?" She hated to admit it to herself, but part of her was hoping that part of what Bill said was true, that he had abandoned his mission to procure her once he had gotten to know her. It didn't change how she felt about Bill, but believing at least a small part of that had made her feel slightly better about the situation, better about herself anyway. She started her car and made her way home. She was going to Fangtasia tonight and give back the extra money. She was debating with herself on whether she should change her clothes or not. She didn't want to seem like she was dressing up for Eric but at the same time she didn't want to look dowdy. Pulling into her driveway she felt the smooth pavement beneath her vehicle. "Wow this is so much better than that old driveway." She thought to herself. She had been thinking of telling the workers to leave that morning and forget about the new drive, but Eric was right she did go above and beyond in Dallas she deserved this. She didn't deserve another 10,000 dollars by any means...but at least owed her a new driveway for her trouble with The Fellowship. Parking her car in front of her house she saw something taped to the front door. "Now what?" She found herself asking yet again that day. It was a letter. "Aren't I the popular one?" She said to herself pulling it off the door. Looking down to the letter and letting herself in she recognized Bill's handwriting. Dropping her keys and purse on the kitchen table she let herself release the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Here we go." She said sitting down at the table.

Sookie, I had debated on seeing you one last time at your place of work tonight, but I know you don't wish to see me. I fear I won't ever be able to find the words to let you know just how sorry I am, how I made you feel. I know it must be hard for you to believe me, after all the things that have happened but I do love you. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible for a vampire to love. That was why I asked you to marry me dear Sookie, because I loved you so much, and to make you mine in every sense of the word. My hope was to take you away from Sophie Ann and Eric and all the troubles that were waiting for us here, to start a life for us together. I still hope for that one day. The queen has asked me to go to South America for a mission and I couldn't refuse her. I am lucky that she has let me live after my defection to Russell no matter what had become of him in the end, by my hand. Even if you do not believe in me, in the relationship that we built please believe this. You are in danger. Do not think that the end of Russell is the end to your troubles Sookie; I fear it is only the beginning. I believe the queen had an alterative motive in sending me away. She still has her sights set on you. Being as you are no longer mine, I cannot stand in her way and as much as it disgusts me to write this I think your only hope would be Eric Northman. I do not like his fascination with you, Eric only wishes to use you for your gift, but I am certain he will guarantee you the freedom you love so dearly. Sophie Ann would not allow you such a liberty. He wishes to keep you alive; he formulated the plan last night at Fangtasia to save you from Russell. He only wants you alive for his selfish reasons but still I fear he may be your only hope. I hope that in time you can look back at me fondly, and perhaps if we are to ever see each other again you will great me with that beautiful smile of yours. I will think of you forever my Sookie. Know that I love you so, so much.

William Compton

The tears had started down her face before she realized she was crying. A part of her would always love Bill she figured, even if it was a lie. But she had learned her lesson, and maybe just maybe she wouldn't have so much hate in her heart where he was concerned. Maybe one day she could wish him the best in his life, it was going to be an awfully long one for him. Her thoughts turned to the warning in the letter. The queen still wanted her. She wasn't going to be rid of the vampires in her life as soon as she thought. This had to be serious if Bill wanted her to go to Eric for help. That definitely wasn't a lie, his hate for Eric. Could she ask Eric for help though, further bonding him to her life? She didn't trust him, or trust herself around him either. Though the idea of sitting beside a queen like a dog, being taken away from everyone she held so dear outweighed her pride. Going to the bathroom to wipe away her tears and apply some concealer she decided against changing her clothes for the bar, locking her door she made her way to her car. "Jesus be with me." Sookie prayed.

Eric sat on his throne in his usual attire. A black tight fitting V-neck and dark jeans with tears purposely torn in the fabric. Eric stared at his knees and thought how ridiculous it was that people paid extra money for their clothes to look as if they had been worn in, this century was something alright. He lifted his head and looked through all the pathetic fangbangers desperate for his attention. He had been trying to shut out Sookie's feelings all night. He wasn't prepared for this intense feeling of well...feelings. He had forgotten just how fickle human emotions were. Sookie had been upset, pleased, upset again, agitated, surprised, and angry and depressed all in a matter of hours, it was enough to make his head spin. A part of him wondered if any of these emotions had anything to do with him. He hoped they had, even the bad ones because at least he was on her mind like she was on his. He sighed rolling his eyes in his head. What had become of him? He didn't feel like fucking anybody tonight. The thought almost made him sick, to lay with one of these cheap women. He still fed from them, but only from the wrist...they're smell sickened him. Pam noticed of course. After she had changed to her black leather ensemble she desperately hated she knocked on his office door telling him that he had better snap out of his foul mood, he was going to hurt business with the way he was moping around. Moping? Eric Northman didn't mope...at least he never moped before. It was Sookie godamn Stackhouse that was doing this to him. He was trying to tell himself it was only the blood...making him feel this way. He knew that was only a bit of it though, even before the blood exchange he thought of her frequently throughout his night. Any was more than he was used to. His eyes immediately went to the door. She was here he could feel it! She would be inside in a matter of seconds! He felt his mood lightning at the aspect of seeing her again. Perhaps she was coming to thank him for the driveway he had paid for. "Oh I know how you can thank me sweet little Sookie, I have many, many ideas." He said to himself with a smirk, letting all the other thoughts of the night to be pushed away for a later time.

It wasn't too busy tonight, less busy than when she had been before anyway. But it was a Tuesday night after all. She walked to the door and saw a vampire she hadn't seen before. He was certainly attractive. About 6 foot tall and dark hair with vibrant green eyes. She felt herself nervous when he turned his attention towards her, almost giddy.

"Ello' and who might you be then?" He asked her. Wow that accent...yum.

"My name is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse I'm here to see Eric." she told him trying to contain a smile.

"Oh well, well as I live and breathe...well I don' actually do eitha' ducks but you get the expression yeah?" He winked at her unhooking the velvet rope. "All vamps under Eric ave' heard tell of Sookie Stackhouse, namely to let her in no matter wha'." He finished flashing a white smile.

"Thank you... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." She managed to stutter.

"Oh right then, the names Hugh." He told her extending his hand." Sookie reached her hand to take his a surprised look in her eyes. "I know I know vamps don't shake hands and all that rot, right?" He asked with a chuckle. He leaned down to whisper in her ear "But only 40 years bein a vamp I ave' 'fraid it's a habit I find hard to break is all." She nodded slightly. She liked this vampire; he was almost well...human. She dropped her mental shields just to make sure, smiling at the void she brushed past him and into the loud music of the bar. Looking behind her she smiled at him giving a little wave and thanked him.

Eric felt Sookie's nervous happiness and was thrilled she thought of him in such good graces so soon. So the driveway had been the trick huh? It wasn't until he picked up the conversation at the door that the good mood immediately left.

Sookie felt her way through a group of people and headed towards Eric with Bill's letter in her hand. Wow, no matter how she felt about Eric she couldn't help being attracted to him. He was gorgeous...the only problem was that he was aware of it. She met his eyes and motioned her eyes towards his office. He was beside her in an instant.

"Jeez, Eric was that necessary?" She asked out of breath. He only looked at her his eyes squinted a bit. Okay so he was angry at something that was apparent. "Eric, what's up with you?" He didn't answer only grabbed her by the elbow and led them to his office. Shutting the door behind him he went to sit on his desk staring at her by the door. "Do I have to ask you again?" She said her mood darkening.

"You smell of Hugh." He told her with a cold sneer.

"Hugh?" She asked confused? "We shook hands if that's what you're talking about." She rolled her eyes.

"I can feel your emotions Sookie." He ground out. "Do not lie to me."

"You haven't asked me a question Eric, how could I lie?" Sookie yelled back at him. He got off his desk and slinked towards her in that predatory way that both excited and scared her. "You want him do you not? Hugh?" His face was inches from hers. Sookie could hardly contain her anger.

"What the hell are you talking about "want" him? Do I find him attractive?" A slight nod of his head was all Sookie got as a response.

"Well, Mr. I can feel your emotions you tell me." She all but growled at him her eyes narrowing.

"What is it you want to do with Hugh? You want his lips on yours? Do you see him above you? Or sweet Sookie is it you that likes to be in control?" His lips on her ear. She couldn't take it; she reached up and smacked him across his face.

"You watch it Mr. I'm a lady and you will NOT talk to me like that! You hear me? Vampire or not I will not be treated like this!" Eric met her eyes again. He should be punishing her now, or at the very least making her think she was in for some punishment but feeling her hurt above his own he couldn't. He let a smile take over his features a real honest to goodness smile. This threw Sookie off guard.

"Eric, what's that look all about? I don't think I've ever seen you smile...like that. You're freaking me out." Eric began to chuckle and turned away towards his desk. This is why he let himself feel things around her. She was different in more ways than she knew. She gave as well as she got, she was a warrior and the Viking part of him couldn't begrudge her that. Sitting in his chair he threw his legs on his desk.

"I don't mean to put you at unease Sookie." He told her. What was up with these mind games? She thought to herself, if she didn't know any better she would say he was...no!

"Eric are you jealous?" Sookie asked behind a huge grin. His smile left his face at the question.

"I assure you I have no idea what you mean." He told her. Jealous? Is that what I felt? I haven't felt any emotion like that in centuries and centuries. Was that what it was? The need to beat Hugh senseless while Sookie watched proving to her that he was stronger and cleverer. Then taking her on top of his unconscious body to prove whom it was she belonged too...yeah that was jealousy all right. At Sookie's incredulous look he took his feet from his desk and put his hands under his chin in thought. "Actually I do have an idea what you mean, and yes I think I was actually." He told her. Sookie's jaw dropped at the statement.

It was different entirely to hear him admit it. Jealous of her? Why?

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because I want you to yield to me Sookie, and I want to make you mine." "Something that you seem to be reluctant in doing. Which is beyond me by the way?" He said standing from his desk and making his way to her. "The thought that Hugh could somehow appeal to you where I do not makes me...jealous yes." He brushed her hair away from her neck and put his lips to her jaw. "Does he appeal to you Sookie?" He asked against her flesh.

"Y..y..es, yes he's cute and...and..." she took hesitant steps away from Eric "he has that whole British accent thing going for him. What girl wouldn't be appealed to that?"

"I see." Eric said softly.

"But I don't want him Eric." Seeing the hope return to his eyes she continued "I don't want any vampire Eric, I want done with the whole lot of you!" She crumpled the letter in a ball and threw it at Eric's feet. "But NO Sookie, you had to go and let a vampire make a fool out of you and now look where it's gotten you!" She slumped on to the couch in Eric's office putting her face in her hands willing her tears to reside. Eric looked down to the crumpled letter and bent to pick it up. Smoothing it out he began to read. Minutes later he came and sat down next to Sookie and patted her back through her sobs. They were hesitant and uneasy pats, she could feel that he hadn't done this for anyone before, and the thought made her giggle. She met his eyes and she saw confusion. "Thanks Eric." She said grabbing his wrist to remove it from her shoulder.

_**I hate it when she cries...**_

Sookie jumped up and away from Eric. "I didn't just hear what Eric was thinking I didn't, I didn't." She kept telling herself. "Oh, no Oh, no this was the only reason he didn't kill me in the first place..."

"Sookie?" Eric asked slowly getting up to approach her like you would a wounded animal.

"Yeah?" She asked a little too brightly, her crazy Sookie smile in place.

"I can feel your anxiousness, what is wrong?"

"I'm just worried about this whole queen thing, about what Bill wrote." "You read it right?" "What do you think?" He looked at her with a question still in his eyes. Deciding to let it go for now he sat back down on the couch and motioned for her to join him.

"I am not surprised that Sophie Ann would not give up her quest for you so easily." "Though this all could have been avoided if Bill would have come to me in the beginning." She made her way to the couch beside Eric. "Calm down Sookie." She told herself. "Just forget about it." She repeated.

"And what would you have done?" "Went against your queen, for some human girl?" "I seriously doubt that." She scoffed.

"No, probably not." He told her smirking. "But after I met you I would have made you mine, and she would not have gone against a vampire as old as I." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Right, once you found out I could read minds you would have snatched me up quick fast and in a hurry all right."

"Yes, but I think I would have done it even before your gift was mentioned." "I thought you beautiful that first night in my bar, do you not remember? I would have loved to have you as my pet." He reached to put his fingers through his hair, she smacked his hand away.

"I am NOBODIES pet Eric." She stared into his eyes, with all the anger she had in her body. "I am Sookie Stackhouse and I am my own!"

Eric chuckled easily "Be that as it may." He began pulling the note out of his pocket and handing it back to Sookie. "That's going to have to be what were going to have to do in order to get you off the queens radar." He stood walking back towards his desk, sitting on the edge.

Oooo Sookie just hated that damn smirk of his. "I came here to discuss my options actually."

"Is that all you came for?" He questioned.

"Actually, no but your craziness earlier distracted me." She stood taking his check out of the back pocket of her shorts. She walked towards him and handed it to him. He took it with his eyebrow raised in an amused question. "This is far more than what we agreed on Eric, I can't accept this in good conscience." "Now I appreciate what you did for me, about the driveway." "Thank you Eric that did mean a lot to me." She told him her voice softening as she looked at him. "But I shouldn't even be accepting that."

This was unusual. Eric was surprised, and he wasn't usually surprised. Women wanted gifts and money and things. Women had been like this even in his time. Pam was like this, Yvetta had taken all his money when she skipped town. This Sookie Stackhouse was certainly different, in so many ways she was different.

"Sookie, what you did in Dallas deserves the extra money." Looking to her face he saw her jaw tighten. There was going to be no budging on this subject he could tell. He chuckled at her actions. "Very well Sookie." He told her opening a drawer in his desk pulling out a checkbook. He sat down and wrote a new check for the designated 10,000. He ripped it from the book and handed it to her a smile on his lips. "There you are sweet Sookie." She reached for it trying to pull it from his grasp but he held on until her eyes met his, she saw his eyes sadden and appear almost human, it was startling. "Everything you did in Dallas was greatly appreciated Sookie, you need to know that." He released the check and turned from her. Godric, of course he was thinking of Godric, Sookie thought to herself. She walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder "That was my pleasure Eric." He turned to smile at her; he put his hand on top of hers they looked into each other's eyes. She dropped her mental shields and tried to listen to him and got only emptiness. "Thank God it must have been a fluke."She thought to herself. She then noticed how close they were to each other, and she thought back to that kiss in his office. She had never been kissed like that before. The memory burned on her lips and her tongue instantly went to wet them in preparation. He shut his eyes slowly as did she leaning towards each other when the door to the office flew open. Pam on the other side. Sookie jerked back and Eric growled at his child in a language Sookie didn't understand.

"Sorry master, but I have a dog here that says he has to see you immediately." Her eyes lowered to Sookie's. "My, my all the boys are after you aren't they?" She asked in a sickingly sweet voice.

I heard Eric growl before I saw him: "Alcide!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thank you to all that took the time to review! It kept me thinking about the story, knowing that people were into it so far! :)

Chapter 2

Alcide rushed past Pam towards Sookie grasping her in a tight hug.

"Alsheede" She managed to utter from his chest. Pushing him back she smiled at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were headed back to your pack?"

"I was when I got this text from Bill." He pulled his phone from his plaid jacket. Sookie looked towards Eric, his eyes were cold and he was gripping the sides of desk. Deciding to ignore his reaction she took Alcide's offered phone.

_Got sent away by queen. Keep Sookie safe she's in danger._

"I was headed to Eric to see if he knew what this was about." He explained making eye contact with the vampire in question. Eric only narrowed his eyes in response. Sookie let out a heavy sigh. What was up with him?

"Well Alcide the queen wants me as a _pet_ and now that I am no longer Bill's seems I'm fair game."

"You and Bill aren't together anymore Sookie?" Alcide asked in a hopeful voice.

"Well..." Sookie began, but was interrupted by Eric's booming voice.

"That is no business of yours." Eric leapt from his desk coming to stand in front of Sookie. "Leave here your services are not required."

"Jeez Eric I can speak for myself you know?" Sookie stepped from behind Eric. "Anything you can think of to help would be appreciated Alcide."

Alcide rose to his full height, still an inch or two shy of Eric. "Well not getting involved with fucking vampers would be a good start." He growled at Eric. Eric leaned towards Alcide his voice unnaturally soft.

"Know your place...dog."

"Will you both just cut it out?" Sookie yelled. "No use shutting the barn door behind the horse anyway right?" She walked to Alcide, taking his chin in her hand and bringing her eyes to his. "Thank you for coming, I appreciate it more than you know." Eric reached forward jerking Sookie's hand from Alcide's face.

"You are not to touch him." He demanded. Sookie lost it.

"How dare you Eric! You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot touch!" Her heart started beating rapidly her breathing coming in pants. "He's trying to help me find a way out of this situation and he's my friend. If you can't handle that then Alcide and I should be on our way." She backed up beside Alcide crossing her arms over her chest.

Was Sookie trying to anger him? Eric thought. She really thought that this mangy mutt offered her more help than he could? Given a choice between an ancient vampire and a smelly wolf she would really choose Alcide? How close had they grown in Mississippi? Eric made his way towards his desk and sat.

"What are your ideas then?" He questioned Alcide.

Alcide looked from Eric to Sookie with a confused look. Was there something between these two?

"I only learned of the situation a few minutes ago mind you, haven't had time to think up nothin yet." He answered softly.

"Mhmm" Eric said rolling his eyes.

"Well let's talk about it then." Sookie told them. Walking towards the door. "I could use a drink, and this room is getting too crowded. Can we take this out to the bar please?" She knew Alcide and Eric being stuck together in a small room was only asking for more trouble. Eric nodded his head and stood to follow them out to the bar.

"I still say I could protect her just fine." Alcide repeated for the twelfth time in an hour. Eric growled in response.

"No, you are not capable of protecting her like I can." He repeated again. Sookie was getting tired of this back and forth between them both. They had been sitting here for two hours and this was as far as they had progressed. It was getting late and the amount of people had drastically dropped. With Eric no longer on his throne "entertaining the vermin" as he called it, people were dropping like flies. She sat in a booth next to Alcide and across from Eric, looking at all the paraphernalia on the walls. She hadn't really looked before; most of it was pretty funny. George Bush biting the neck of Lady Liberty was downright hilarious. She was racking her brain trying to find an answer to her problem that didn't involve being claimed by Eric. She let out a yawn. It would be dawn in a few hours and she was beat. Alcide turned towards her brushing her hair behind her ear. "You want me to take you home Sook?"

"No thanks, I drove here tonight and I don't want to leave my car here all night." She smiled at him. Alcide was the kind of guy she could see herself with. He was kind, considerate, and gorgeous and he had a heartbeat. She looked towards Eric and noticed he was staring at the table tearing up a Fangtasia napkin. She had never seen Eric do something so...human like before. Sookie was about to say something to him when she felt a great power enter the room. The air crackled with energy. She turned to the door and saw a tall beautiful women enter. She had red hair and it hung from her back in waves. A pencil skirt showed off her mile long legs and the stilettos she wore made her calves look amazing. Her brilliant green eyes scanned the bar and settled on Eric, an eerie smile appeared on her face. Eric had also noticed the woman, his eyebrow quirking, looking at the woman appreciatively. Sookie felt herself grow angry. Wait...why did she care? She threw her shoulders back and made her way over to their table.

"Mr. Northman I presume?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh and who do I owe this pleasure?" He asked standing at his full height puffing out his chest, grabbing the woman's diamond laden hand and giving it a kiss. Sookie sat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"The name is Hallow." She winked at him. "Did she just WINK at Eric?" Sookie thought.

"What a lovely name." Eric responded with that crooked grin of his. She giggled in response. Sookie rolled her eyes. She hated when women giggled. She decided to dip into her mind and see just exactly what she was there for. She only got static. Hmmm another supe. Not were and definitely not vampire. What was she?

"I've heard you were handsome, but the rumors certainly didn't give you justice." She whispered daintily.

Okay Sookie was going to be sick.

"I think I'm going to head home now Eric." Eric continued to look at the annoying woman. "Eric!" Sookie yelled. He turned to her with that smirk on his face. Oh what she wouldn't give to smack that right off his face.

"Yes?"

"I'm going home. Let me know if you think of anything?" He nodded his head and turned his attention to Hallow once again. Sookie stood with Alcide behind her walking her to the door, and out to her car. That was Eric for you, a new skirt shows up and he forgets all about her. Was she jealous? "No!" She told herself. "Just pissed because I'm in danger and he's thinking with his little head is all." She assured herself. Pulling her keys from her purse she forgot Alcide was standing behind her.

"You want me to come over to your place for the night? You know keep watch?" He asked. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I hate to be a bother Alcide but would you mind? Just until dawn?"

He smiled shyly putting his hand behind his head. "No bother Sook, you know that."

When the door shut behind them Eric let his fake smile drop. There was no point in flirting with the witch where Sookie couldn't see.

"State your business witch." He said sitting back in the booth. Hallow's mouth dropped. She thought she had intrigued this vampire, what was with the mood change?

"Mr. Northman?" She questioned sweetly putting her hand on his shoulder. He threw her hand off of him and growled. She took a step back in shock.

"I repeat myself, what is your business here witch?" How dare she take such liberties with him. She was a member of the supernatural community; she should know her place beneath him. He looked her up and down again. She was beautiful in that witchy sort of way, but not his type. Hell it didn't seem anybody besides Sookie was his type anymore.

"No business, I only wanted to meet you. Let you know that I plan on residing in your area Sheriff." She replied still stunned.

"Good, done. Now go." He said standing.

Just who did he think he was? Did he not feel her power? She wouldn't be treated like this, a plaything. Toying with her emotions like that. She felt herself growing angry.

"Mr. Northman where have your manners gone?" She asked him her voice dropping an octave.

Eric turned surprised at her response.

"I choose who I use my manners with and where, and I choose to no longer use them with the likes of you. Now go before I make you go." He said letting his fangs click into place. She laughed. SHE LAUGHED! How dare she! He took a step towards her and found himself frozen in place. Pam came out from the back, and taking in the scene let her fangs out and rushed towards her maker's side, also hitting a barrier.

"How dare you speak to me like that? And with your fangs in place no less." She rolled her eyes at the both of them unable to move. "Do you treat everyone in this way? Another vampire with a superiority complex? Honestly you all are just the worst." She said turning her nails over for a mock inspection.

"Release my childe and I this instant!" Eric yelled. The few people left in the bar saw the scene and hurriedly got they're things and headed for the exit. Hugh had left his shift only minutes earlier, they were now alone.

"Now, now Viking I should think your survival instincts should have kicked in by now. Are you completely unaware of the power I hold? Can you not feel it?" She raised her hands in question. "I think I might have to teach you a lesson vampire, you are not invincible you know." She laughed.

Sookie pulled up to her house and could see the sun begin rising in the sky, she saw Alcide's truck pull in behind her. Getting out they met on her porch.

"I guess that was pointless huh?" She pointed to the sun. "You don't have to stay now."

"I would feel better staying here until we can figure this out Sookie." He said leaning his head closer to hers; they're foreheads resting against each other. His lips found hers easily she eagerly accepted his kiss pulling him closer.

_So sweet...so perfect..._

Sookie smiled into the kiss at his thoughts.

_Just like it was with Debbie...Debbie..._

Sookie pushed him off of her, trying to find her house key in a hurry.

"Sookie what happened?" He asked confused.

"Just like it was with Debbie? With Debbie? Debbie tried to kill me Alcide! Your thinking of her when were kissing? Really?" She yelled at him, trying to concentrate on getting her door open.

"They're just thoughts Sookie, I can't help it!"

"Right right." She said turning to him finding her key and unlocking her door. "If you still want to help me then fine. But if you're doing this thinking we can get closer and something will happen, then you can go now." She told him stepping inside her house.

"Of course I want to help you Sookie." He said his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry. I guess I just can't give up on her is all." He said sadly.

"Goodnight Alcide, thanks for following me home." She said shutting the door on him. She felt the tears begin at her eyes. Slowly making her way up the stairs she wiped the tears from her cheeks, and fell into bed with her clothes still on. She should clean her face and change her clothes at least, she thought. But she was so drained physically and emotionally. Turning on her side she let out a long breath closing her eyes and welcoming the sleep she desperately needed. "At least Eric had a good night no doubt." She said. Why did that thought bother her so much? Before she had time to think it over sleep claimed her.

Sookie was scrubbing the walls of her living room that evening thankful she didn't have to work. Gran would be spinning in her grave if she saw how long I've let this go. Sookie thought to herself. She had gotten the entire upstairs clean and was now working on the lower level. She had cashed Eric's check that morning and bought cleaning supplies. The rest would go to a new paintjob on the outside, something that needed to be done for a long time now. Something Jason should have done for Gran years ago. The phone was ringing in the other room and Sookie hurriedly removed her rubber gloves and ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, this is Pam." Something was off in her voice.

"What is it Pam, I'm busy." She was in no mood for vampire shit tonight.

"You must come quickly, its Eric." Was Pam worried?

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked beginning to worry herself.

"You must come. I know of nobody else to call."

"Is he Okay?" Her question was met with silence.

"Pam? Is he okay?" Sookie asked again.

"That is a matter of opinion Sookie. Please hurry." Hanging up Sookie rushed for her purse and headed out the door.

She knew something was wrong when she pulled into the parking lot. It was empty, the bar looked closed. Walking towards the door she was met by Pam with bloodstains on her cheeks, she had been crying.

"Thank you for coming Sookie." Pam grabbed Sookie by the elbow and pulled her inside. "He is inside here." She pointed to the door of his office. She began to wring her hands together, stalling herself from opening the door. This got Sookie thinking Pam was frightened of what she would find there.

"Pam, he's not going to get all "grr" and fangy in there is he?" Sookie asked quietly, afraid of the answer. Pam laughed softly in response.

"No Sookie, you have nothing to fear in that regard. Nothing to fear at all." She finished so quietly Sookie could barely hear her. She opened the door and there was Eric sitting behind his desk, looking up at the two women. Sookie cautiously walked inside watching the emotions on his face. That was odd; Eric usually had no emotion in his face. She looked in his eyes, odd they seemed deeper than she could remember. His complexion was off also. He was downright rosy. Had he just fed or something? It was then she noticed his chest expanding.

"Eric? Why are you breathing right now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So a witch turned Eric into a human?" Sookie asked completely confused. "There are witches now?" Every time Sookie turned around she was forced to face another myth becoming reality into her life.

"Yes a powerful witch has done this." Pam answered. "By the name of Hallow." Hallow?

"You mean that woman that was in here earlier? What did you do Eric?" She looked at him, trying to meet his eyes. He kept his head down as if he hadn't heard her at all.

"Because Eric refused her attentions." Pam answered for him.

"He wasn't refusing anything when I left." Sookie mumbled.

"Well started refusing then." Pam answered walking towards Eric. He was looking at his hands, not contributing to the conversation in front of him. That was so unlike him. Pam touched his shoulder and Eric flinched away, and finally met Sookie's eyes .He seemed to be pleading with her.

"Do you know where she is? This witch?" She asked.

"No, as soon as we were released from the hold she had on us she simply disappeared. We spent hours looking for her but turned up nothing. It was already nearing dawn, much too late for us to head home so we took to our coffins here. I awoke at sunset as usual but Eric was nowhere to be seen. That was very much unlike him. Because of his age his is able to wake earlier than I. I waited for an hour before I rose the lid to his coffin myself; I was deafened by the sound of his heart pumping and his eyes wide and unblinking. It was quite a sight I assure you." She finished.

"Where do I come in then?" Sookie asked breaking her eye contact with Eric to look at Pam.

"He needs somewhere to go until we can get this sorted. Eric has many enemies Sookie and no vampire could be in a room with him and not know he is human." She wiped new blood away from her eye walking back towards the sofa Sookie was sitting on. What should she do? She could barely deal with the vampire Eric and she knew him. This man, he was different. It wasn't right. Pam could see the indecision on her face. "Sookie, he is unable to defend himself. He needs to be somewhere where nobody will look for him." At this Sookie looked at Eric again. He had bitten his lip and made his hands into fists. This was something he was not used to hearing, and he wasn't taking it at all well. Eric had saved her life, sure he did it in an underhanded and sneaky Eric like way and all...but still she was around to tell the tale and she owed that to him.

"Okay." Eric's head shot up at her response, as if he didn't expect her to do it. She got off the sofa and went to stand beside him. "I wanna try something Eric." She reached out and put her hand on top of his dropping her shields. She heard nothing, not a void and also not static. He reached his other hand and placed it over hers giving her a smile. She was caught of guard; she had never seen Eric smile. Smirk yes, and those annoying mocking grins he wore around her most of the time sure. But this was different. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Well?" Pam asked impatiently.

"I can't get a read on him."

"What does this mean?" She asked her tone filled with worry.

"I'm not sure, maybe he isn't fully human?" Sookie guessed.

"Do you have everything you need here with you?" Sookie asked him. He shook his head in response. "Do you want to go pick up the few things you will be needing?" He nodded and stood making his way out of his office leaving the door open behind him, without a word to Pam. Sookie began to follow after him but was stopped by Pam's soft voice.

"Sookie, I know that you and I are not friends." She began. "But I trust you with my maker and know that this does not come easy by me. I will come by often, if he takes a turn for the worse or if you need my help in any matter call me and I will be there." She met Sookie's eyes and touched her cheek gently. Wow, who knew Pam had that in her?

"What will you do about Hallow?"

"Find her, get her to lift the spell, then kill her." Okay, Pam was back.

He was standing outside of the bar looking up at the sky sadly. Sookie stood beside him looking up to his face. He really was beautiful.

"Do you miss flying already?" He looked at her and nodded. "I understand that." She told him walking towards her car.

"I'm not moving this car until you get your seatbelt on mister." She told him again. He sighed loudly reaching for his seatbelt. "That's better." She told him with a smile starting her car. She saw him smile out of the corner of her eye. "Where to Viking?"

"Left." He pointed.

"Thank God you said something; I was starting to freak out a little."

"Sorry Sookie, I'm just not sure what I can trust anymore...my thoughts my mind, my memories. It's a lot to deal with so suddenly."

"I bet it is. Do I take the highway into town or is there a shorter way?"

"The highway is fine." He answered looking out the window. Okay back to silent Eric. Sookie thought to herself. After ten minutes of silence he turned to her.

"I only talked to the witch to make you jealous you know." Sookie smiled at him.

"You did huh?"

"Yes, did it work?" Did it work? Yeah it worked but she sure wasn't going to tell him that.

"No Eric, you know I don't think of you that way."

"What way?" He asked her softly.

"You know...that way."

"You are lying, I remember that kiss in my office. You feel something for me and it isn't just loathing."

"Your attractive yes, but I need more than that." She answered suddenly feeling like she was being put on the spot.

"What more do you need then?" He was genuinely confused.

"Which way do I go now?" She so badly wanted to change the conversation.

"Another left it will be on the right hand side." He answered. Sookie pulled into the neighborhood and laughed. "I never pictured you living in the burbs' Eric."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know really. Either a creepy mansion or a sleek condo."

"Those are very different ideas." He told her laughing. He was right.

"I'm right here." He pointed to a 2 story brick home with a large entryway and a three car garage. Walking to the door he put in a pass code and she heard the locks slide open from the inside.

"Fancy Schmancy" she nodded her head in appreciation. He opened the door letting her walk through. It wasn't what she pictured at all. This looked like the featured home of someone in Southern Living Magazine. Her Gran loved that magazine. There were throw pillows and blankets. Cozy in a weird sort of way. There was still the 52 inch plasma and high dollar entertainment system, but it didn't stand out like a sore thumb. She told him she would wait for him in the living room while he got his things together. While she waited she walked around the room. There was a picture of a Viking vessel over a ship in a bottle. Beside that in a case under the sofa table was an ancient looking sword. She bent to get a better look when she heard Eric behind her. He casually threw his Adidas bag on the couch and crouched down beside Sookie, their knees touching. She could feel currents of electricity run through her with that one touch. She needed to get away. She stood backing up a few feet, but Eric remained on the floor.

"Was it yours?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

"It was my father's also."

"Wow. You were able to keep something like that for all this time? That is nothing short of amazing." She told him in awe.

"Actually." He said standing, turning towards her. "It was only a decade ago that I came upon it again." I had gone to Canada for some business dealings of mine, and wondered into a museum of history. When I came across this sword I knew it was my fathers, I would recognize it anywhere." He continued reverently. Pointing his hand to the picture Sookie was standing in front of she turned to look at it again. "That was with it, I love that painting." He sighed turning to grab his bag.

"So did you just take it then?" Sookie asked. Typical...want,take,have.

"Wasn't it mine to take?" He asked her.

"Yes I guess it was, but still..." She really didn't have an argument for that. "You ready then?"

He hadn't spoken in over an hour and they would be at her place soon. She was starting to feel a bit uneasy about this whole thing. What if Sophie Ann came for her? What could Eric do? Should she call Alcide? Her mind was going a mile a minute.

"You worry that you are no longer safe with me." He ground out beside her.

"I worry about a lot of things Eric." She told him truthfully. He turned to look at her; she could see the pain in his eyes. "I swear to Odin that I shall let nothing harm you." Okay... what was she supposed to say to that?

"Thanks." Okay that wasn't it, she chastised herself. Eloquent much Sookie? Pulling into her driveway she wanted to thank him again for his gift. "Thanks again for the driveway Eric, as you can tell it's much better than that old gravel." He seemed to ease a bit, being reminded what he was able to do for her.

Walking into the house she made her way to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I haven't eaten...well in a thousand years give or take."

"Alrighty then, what can I make for you?"

"I'm not sure you have what I was accustomed too."

"What? Like poached fish or something?"

He laughed loudly, it bounced off the walls and made her feel warm inside. "Or something." He answered sitting at the table.

"How about some sweet tea and crawfish jambalaya. I made it for lunch this morning and barely touched it." She offered.

"Three things I've never had." He told her. "Yes, please."

After his third helping of jambalaya and second glass of tea he started to slow down. "This is wonderful Sookie; I've never eaten anything so full of flavor before." She felt herself glow with pride.

"Thanks Eric, I love to cook. It's actually nice to have someone to do it for now." She told him standing to take away his empty plate.

"What about your brother? Does he not visit often?" He asked her finishing the last of his tea and handing her the glass.

"No, not since Gran passed. He's got his own life and I've got mine." She ran the water in the sink and started washing the dishes.

"You sound saddened by this." He told her.

"I am a bit. It's just he's usually hooked up with some girl or another too busy to check on his crazy sister. I miss him sometimes is all?" She told him sadly.

"It should be his duty to take care of you." Sookie laughed at this idea.

"If you knew Jason you would know how crazy that sounds." The dishes done and laid out on a towel she sat down at the table with Eric. "You said earlier that you couldn't trust your thoughts or your memories anymore, what did you mean by that?"

"Trust might have been the wrong word." He said running his hand through his hair. "I find that ever since I was turned human memories and thoughts of my past that I haven't thought of in years seem to be returning to me tenfold. It's a little dizzying." Sookie nodded in agreement. "Also my emotions they are all over the place, something that I thought I had control over."

"You mean when you were a vampire you could control your emotions and now you can't?" She asked him.

"Yes. I thought I had stopped feeling things all together and then..."

"Yes..." Sookie urged.

"You." She wasn't sure what she should say to something like that.

"How about we get ourselves ready for bed?" She asked her crazy Sookie smile on her face. He raised his eyebrow at the question.

"Oh no you don't." She scolded him getting up from the table. "You in your bed and me in mine." She told him with certainty. "You can take Tara's room, she's gone and I'm not sure when she'll be back." She started up the stairs with Eric behind her. Pointing to the different rooms as she went until she reached her old room. "You'll be here and I'm down the hall that way." She pointed to her room. Opening the door across from his room she showed him the bathroom and how to work the old showerhead. Hitting it twice in a row made the water run from the spout. "And if you want to turn it off you have to kind of jiggle the lever like this." She showed him. "Well I'm beat." She told him walking back out to the hall. "You can watch the T.V. downstairs if you like; I won't hear it up here." Other than that I guess I'll see you in the morning." He nodded looking as if he wanted to say something and Sookie was pretty sure she didn't want to hear it. These uncomfortable moments were getting fewer and fewer between. "Okay, night!" She spun on her heel walking into her room and shutting the door.

Eric stood alone in the hall unsure of what to do. He wasn't tired so he went to watch T.V. in the living room. He never really watched much television before; he never had the time to do so. Turning it on he began to flick through the channels trying to find something to peak his interest. He came to "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" a show that he heard a lot about but never really watched. Since coming out of the coffin the show had risen in popularity again even though the Vampire Rights Groups tried to get it banned. Showed vampires in a bad light and they couldn't have that. Settling in on the couch his thoughts went to Sookie. What if he couldn't protect her? He knew he was no longer a match for a vampire or a werewolf, but he was still strong and he would still lay his life on the line to protect her. Surely she knew this? Even before being turned Eric had been a mighty Viking feared and respected until his last day, he was sure he could protect Sookie from harm. These feelings in the pit of his stomach made him feel almost ill. What was this feeling? It didn't feel good that was for sure. When his stomach started rumbling it was instinct we would have long thought dead that compelled him to run for the bathroom. He knew there was one downstairs but he was never shown were it was. He raced up the steps and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind him, retching up his meal. Not only was his body not used to such spicy food it wasn't used to food period, this was hell. He sat on the ground his head in the toilet when he heard a knock outside.

"Eric is everything okay?" Sookie asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Yes, just more joys of the mortal coil is all." He managed to call to her.

"Eric, I'm going to wait for you downstairs okay?" He heard her walk away and towards the stairs. What must she think of him now? A real threat he was.

She got to the couch and saw what looked like "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" on the television. She laughed thinking of Eric watching something so campy. She never watched much television but she was aware of it. She sat down and decided to wait for him. She felt horrible for feeding him something so heavy, she never even thought about his stomach not being used to such spicy cooking. She should have made him soup or something. She heard a creak on the stairs turning she saw Eric holding on to the banister walking slowly down. She jumped up to help him the rest of the way.

"I'm fine Sookie; I can walk down four stairs without assistance I assure you." He told her with a resolved look on his face. She went back to wait for him on the couch. When he plopped down she started apologizing for the food.

"It wasn't your fault Sookie; I should have known better myself. Maybe I'll try something lighter tomorrow." He smiled. She put the back of her hand to his forehead like Gran used to do when checking for a fever. The instant her hand touched his skin she felt the same electric current wash through her. Looking in his eyes she knew she could easily get lost in them.

"Sookie?" He questioned carefully. She pulled her arm back and scooted farther down the couch away from him.

"You feel fine, no fever thank goodness." She told him in a rush, turning her eyes to the television. "Buffy huh?" She asked teasingly.

"I've never seen it before, thought I would give it a shot." He told her slightly embarrassed now.

"Me neither, let's watch it together okay?"

"Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"Not anymore."

"I'm sorry for waking you up like that." He turned his eyes away from hers. Did he feel guilty or something? She never thought she would see Eric look like that before. Was it the humanity that was doing this to him or was it something there all along he never expressed?

"No big deal, I'm off tomorrow so I can sleep in." She grabbed the remote and turned up the volume grabbing her grandmother's crocheted blanket to throw over her. "So what's up with this Billy Idol wannabe?"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, thanks again to all who reviewed! I had been asked about the bond between them, as a vampire Eric could feel her emotions. As a human he cannot. I didn't think to include that, I'm sorry for the confusion. Also remember that this story does not follow the show to a "T". Jason won't be a savior to inbreeds for one. Also things could change as I write. If you're confused just message me and I'll be happy to clear it up. I hope you like this chapter. It's short but I think it needs to stand on its own.

Chapter 4

Sookie woke to birds chirping outside her window. Where was she? Oh right on the couch, with Eric. Eric! Her eyes flew open searching the room for her new houseguest. Where was he? Getting off the couch and wiping the sleep from her eyes she walked to the kitchen hoping to find him. Where could he be? She checked the bathrooms and the guestroom but she still didn't see him. "If I lost him Pam will kill me." She thought. Walking back down the stairs she saw him on her front porch swing. Feeling relief she opened the door she went to join him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked noticing the elation on his face.

"Yes, I didn't really get to enjoy it the other day at Fangtasia, to many other things on my mind."

"Being as you were out there intending to kill yourself I'm sure it was the last thing on your mind." She chuckled letting the comfortable silence take over. After several minutes she heard Eric ask her something but wasn't sure what he said.

"What?" She asked.

"What did Godric think of it all, his last moments in the sunshine?" He was still staring at the sky, not meeting her eyes.

"He loved it; I think he missed the warmth." It was all she could think of to say. He nodded his head the smile still on his face, but his eyes had taken a far away quality. "He asked me to take care of you, you know?" He laughed loudly finally turning to look at her.

"Did he? How were you to do that?"

"I wasn't sure of the time, but I think this qualifies." He nodded again and moved his hand to touch her face. Sookie jerked back away from him. Things had become familiar enough between them. She warned herself. Eric's eyes looked sad at her reaction, but he dropped his hand and looked up towards the sky again. They sat in silence each in their own thoughts when Eric spoke again.

"Why can you not hear my thoughts if I am human?"

"I'm not sure, what confuses me most is that I can't hear you as a human but I heard..." Oh shit. Her eyes jumped to his face, a questioning look on his now.

"What Sookie? What did you hear?" He lowered his head meeting her eyes with a questioning stare. Oh shit, oh shit. Her and her big mouth!

"Nothing, just forget it. You want breakfast?" She stood trying to stop the conversation. She rushed into the house and into the kitchen, Eric following close behind her.

"Eggs, French Toast, Pancakes?" She nervously rattled of any breakfast item that came to her mind. "Oatmeal, Grits, Hash browns..." Eric rushed towards Sookie pushing her into the counter his hand going over her mouth.

"Enough. What. Did. You. Hear?" His eyes were cold; Sookie was scared for her life. She tried to break from his grasp, but he was still ten times stronger than her. She tried to call upon her fae flash powers and nothing happened. After she stopped struggling he dropped his hand from her mouth still pinning her with his body.

"Eric let me go this second, how dare you!" She started to protest.

"Sookie, were you about to tell me that you heard my thoughts before I was human? When I was a vampire?" He asked her a dangerous voice. Oh great here it goes, goodbye cruel world. Her head dropped, her eyes squeezed tight ready for whatever Eric Northman had planned for her.

"Yes." She whispered. Eric released her and stalked to the other side of the room. She opened her eyes and watched him pace backwards and forwards mumbling to himself. "If you're trying to think of what to do with my body, it will be a whole lot harder now that you can't glamour the cops!" Sure Sookie, incite him further that will help the situation, she rolled her eyes at her own ignorance. He stopped suddenly turning towards her.

"Is that what you think?" He asked. Sookie couldn't be sure but he sounded almost hurt.

"Yes Eric, it's the only reason you didn't kill me that night you summoned me to Fangtasia, right?" He started walking to her, slowly. She could feel her heart pumping in her ears.

"Yes, at first. But that was before Dallas, before Godric. Before Russell and before you saved me from the sun. I am upset that you did not tell me this before. That you kept this from me." He was standing right in front of her now, his eyes glassy. "Is that what you think of me Sookie? You are afraid I will hurt you, that I will kill you?" Well when he put it like that...

"How else am I supposed to think of you Eric? You've always got an agenda; you never show me any emotions...except for lust." He smiled a bit at that part but she continued. "You're a 1000 year old vampire, what else am I supposed to think?" He nodded his head at her final words.

"Then I am to blame then." He sat at the table, his face somewhere lost in thought. Pushing herself from the counter she sat down across from him. "After this time together, I had hoped you knew I thought of you more than just a human in my employ. I've come to think of you more as a friend." He continued. "I have never told anyone except for Godric what I am about to tell you now." He looked at her seriously. "Telling you this I hope to make you more comfortable around me, to know that I hold you in a high regard. That I trust you, and I hope you can finally trust me."

"I hope so too Eric." It was all she could think of to say.

"As you know I was a Viking, around the area now known as Sweden. I was the son of a king. A strong and clever King." He smiled at his memory. "I wanted for nothing, food in my belly love from my family, and women. Oh the women." He chuckled.

"I would have thought no less." Sookie ground out already annoyed with where this story was going.

"My mother had just given birth to a child, my sister. It was because of this that my father began trying to groom me for his position, knowing I was to be the only heir to the crown. I hated the idea of it. Power and adoration was fine, but the responsibility was something I wasn't sure I wanted. If I were to be a king someday I would have to find a wife, and that idea scared me more than any battle I had ever faced." He heard Sookie snort in response. "There weren't too many women in our village, but besides the old, married or very young I had, had them all. And I could not envision being tied to any of them for a length of time. My father and mother loved each other, which was rare for those days. It was something I envied for I knew the chances of me finding a love like that was close to impossible. I began my affairs with the servants of our home, something I knew my father hated. To this day I am still not sure why I chose to rub his nose in this fact. Maybe I wanted to prove to him that I was not a worthy successor, I do not know." He stopped his face saddening, rubbing his hands together in front of him. Sookie laid her hands on top of his and motioned for him to continue. "It was on a cold winter's night that they were taken from me. All of them, in one deadly swoop." He registered Sookie's gasp but continued. "And I could have been there I could have stopped it all, but I was with our servant girl in the back. Oblivious to all that had happened."

"What exactly happened that you could have stopped Eric?" She asked softly, afraid of making him stop his story.

"Russell, with his band of wolves is what happened." He all but growled. Wow that explained Eric's vendetta.

"Eric, how would a human have stopped werewolves and a vampire from killing anybody?" Eric didn't answer.

"I swore it would be the last time a woman would stand between me and the people I cared about. If I had not been thinking with my dick, I would have heard the commotion, I could have been there...I could have saved them." He was fully in the past now, Sookie could tell. His hands were shaking along with his voice. Several minutes had passed since he had said anything.

"I broke that promise to myself with you Sookie."

"ME?" She squeaked.

"I could have easily given you to Russell and not put Pam and I in danger; it would have been over and done with. But somehow I could not do that; I could not betray you that way. This is new to me, this feeling of putting someone above the safety of myself or my childe." What did that mean? What was he telling her? She wasn't sure he knew the answer either. They sat there across from each other neither knowing what to do or say.

"How about pancakes for breakfast then?" She asked giddily trying to lighten the mood and avoid the conversation.

"Yes, I would like to try your pancakes." He smiled warmly. "No hot sauce though?" He asked worriedly.

They sat down eating the breakfast Sookie had made. Eric dug in with a moan on his lips. "Does he have to make those sounds?" Sookie thought to herself. "They are just way to sexy." She had decided she could come to terms with his attractiveness; there was no denying it to herself anymore. He was scrumptious, the height the hair the eyes that bare chest. She shivered remembering him shirtless. But she still couldn't get involved with him. Sookie wasn't a "friends with benefits" kind of girl. She wasn't going to hop in and out of a man's bed when he was through with her. She needed love and to be the only girl in her man's life. Eric couldn't offer this to her. It was foolish to expect it. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a vehicle coming down her drive. Getting up to look out the window she recognized Alcide's truck. This was going to be just great.

"Who is it?" Eric asked with his mouth full.

"It's Alcide." At the mention of the other man's name he stabbed his stack of pancakes with a grunt. "Should you hide or something? He doesn't know about your...condition." She wasn't sure how to word it really. She rushed to answer Alcide's knock. She opened the door with her signature crazy Sookie smile in place.

"Alcide! What are you doing here?"

"I felt bad how we left things the other night Sook. That kiss was amazing and I'm a fool for holding on to the past..."

"Alcide I'm kind of busy can we continue this conversation later? Like tomorrow or something." She interrupted him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her worriedly.

"No, no nothing. I've just got a huge headache and I was getting ready to go to work..." She lied easily.

"Oh, sorry for just stopping by like this. I'll see you later, we can talk then." He leaned in to kiss her again and she turned her head giving him her cheek. He looked hurt, but she couldn't think of that right now. She had to get Alcide out of here without him finding Eric.

"Okay, bye Alcide!" She called shutting the door in a hurry. She sighed making her way back to the kitchen. "That was a close call." She laughed to an empty table. Eric was standing against the sink his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's up with you?" Sookie asked confused by his change of mood.

"How many men do I have to fight Sookie?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Bill, Hugh, and Alcide... how many men do I have to fight for your affections?" Was he serious?

"Fight?" He nodded walking towards her, grabbing her by the arms and turning her against the counter.

"You let him kiss you?" He asked his lips against her jaw, his nose in her hair. She couldn't think like this, what he was doing to her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Was it better than mine?" His mouth now on the outer shell of her ear. His hand making its way down her side over her hip and grasping her thigh.

"N..n..no." She answered shakily. He laughed against her skin. She could feel his breath on her face. He lifted her up placing her on the counter making it easier to meet his lips.

"That is good to know." He took her mouth in a rush, and she responded by pressing herself against him. He moaned against her lips feeling her breasts press against his chest. He took her head in his hands holding her against him. It felt as if he would never let her go. And that was just fine with her. He moved his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. She greedily accepted, opening up to him. He pulled her center to his crotch; she could feel his hardness there. She got excited knowing that she had been the one to make it like that. His tongue moved within her, in time with his hardness on her center. She could feel the blood rushing to her head. She had never felt this good before, their last kiss had almost been goodbye, but this was something so different. Like he was meeting her for the first time.

_-__-Riiiiiiing-_

She broke apart from his lips, looking into his eyes at the interruption. Oh what had she done? She saw the lust in his eyes threatening to burn her alive. She could feel how wet she was, just from a kiss. How embarrassing! She blushed trying to avoid his eyes. He grabbed her chin in his hand gently bringing her face back to his.

_-Riiiiiiing-_

"Never look away from me. Never be ashamed of us, my älskling." He whispered his forehead touching hers.

_-Riiiiiiing-_

The phone, it was the phone. She didn't want to answer it she wanted to stay with Eric. What had he said to her? Her mind was like goo. Eric Northman had turned her into goo.

_-Riiiiiiing-_

Reluctantly she slipped away from Eric and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"Sookie? I'm sorry to bother you but can you work this afternoon? Lafayette still isn't back yet and I have to send Arlene in the kitchen to help Terry. He's losing it." It was Sam. Of course she didn't want to. She wanted to stay with Eric. Wait! No, no that was a bad idea.

"Sure Sam see you in a few." She told him hanging up the phone.

"Shifter." Was all Sookie could make out from the kitchen as she ran up the stairs to get dressed for work. How could she let herself do that? She told herself she wouldn't get involved with Eric and now look at her. That kiss, oh God that kiss. She couldn't do this. She would end up in bed with human Eric, who would turn into Vampire Eric and she would be just another conquest. Her head was still reeling from Bill's betrayal. She couldn't handle the rejection that would no doubt come from Eric. Her heart wouldn't survive it.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I'm sooo happy that everyone seemed to like that chapter! Thanks again to all who reviewed. I get so excited when I read them. I hope you like this, lemme know.

Chapter5

Sookie stood behind the bar at Merlottes going over her day with Eric Northman again. Why was he acting this way? This wasn't the Eric that Sookie knew, this was somebody different. Maybe this was Eric once you stripped off the ancient vampire part of him? She couldn't be sure; she hadn't really spent a lot of time around Eric before. Bill was either rushing her off or she was trying to get away from Eric herself.

"Order up Sook." Arlene snapped her fingers in front of Sookie's face. "What is goin' on in that pretty little head of yours tonight?"

_**It's not like I don't appreciate her comin' in or nothin' but she's in her own world today. Besides this one day of volunteering doesn't make-up for that week she just took off leavin' us high and dry__...__**_

Grabbing her tray of food Sookie rushed to her table, eager to get away from Arlene and anymore of her nasty thoughts.

It was almost 8 and time for Sookie to head home. She was nervous about seeing Eric again. She hadn't really given him an explanation for their kiss in the kitchen earlier, she just took Sam's phone call and left. Fishing for her keys she saw Hoyt's truck pull up with Jessica in the passenger seat. She leaned over giving him a kiss and a smile before hopping out and watching him turn on the highway. That's what Sookie wanted, something normal like that. Well, take Jessica out of the equation and it was normal.

"Hiya Sookie!" Jessica called to her waving her hand.

"Hi Jessica, I see you and Hoyt worked things out." Sookie smiled at the young vampire, noticing the way a blush crept to her cheeks. She must have just fed.

"Yeah. He even bought us a house and everything! You have to come by and see it." Jessica said, all but begging her. Sookie nodded her head and with a wave goodbye got in her car and started home. Pulling into her drive she noticed that the lights were all on in the house. How long had it been since somebody had been waiting for her to arrive home from work? Not since Gran.

Walking in, she didn't see any sign of Eric.

"Eric?" She called. She waited never hearing an answer but thought she heard some noises from upstairs.

"Hello?" She called again, making her way up the stairs. Turning the corner towards the bathroom she heard the sound of tools clattering on the tile floor. Pushing the door open she saw Eric bending over the tub installing what looked to be a new tub spout. Hearing her behind him he turned with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Hello Sookie, I wasn't sure when you would be home so I sent for Pam to bring me new faucets for your bathroom." He explained easily, gesturing to the shiny new spout. Sookie wasn't sure what to say to the scene before her.

"Eric, this is. Wow...I" Sookie stammered. If possible his grin only got wider.

"Sookie we must talk about your wardrobe." Sookie spun on her heel and was met with a disgusted look on Pam's face holding a pair of her sweatpants out by the band away from her body. "With a tight little figure like yours, these shouldn't even be in your fashion vocabulary." Sookie grabbed the garment out of the vampire's hand, embarrassed.

"Well Pam, when you work for a living it's nice to have something comfy to come home and relax in, and besides these are Victoria Secret sweatpants, and...wait. Why the hell am I explaining myself to you?" Sookie found her anger quickly. Pam laughed at Sookie's tirade, pushing past her and into the bathroom where Eric was working.

"Master, do you require anything else of me, or am I to return to Fangtasia for the night?"

"No Pam, I'm fine for tonight." He responded happily. Pam raised her eyebrow at his unchararistic behavior. He seemed downright jovial.

"Yes, well." She looked around, unable to meet his eyes. His new human eyes. "Call if you need me." And was out the door in vampire speed.

Eric shrugged his shoulders putting down his wrench and walked to Sookie. "How was your day?" He asked softly pushing the hair away from her eyes, leaning forward for a kiss. It took all that Sookie had in her to walk backwards away from him and those lips.

"Thank you for this Eric." She told him pointing to the bathroom. "You didn't have too." He raised his eyebrow in question at her behavior.

"I was happy to do it. It became boring after you left." He began walking to her again.

"Yeah, well sorry." She rushed, turning towards the stairs trying to get away from the temptation that was Eric.

"You hungry?" She called up to him, thinking she was now a safe distance away.

"Yes." He called to her.

"I'm goin to call in a pizza, pepperoni okay?" She yelled up the stairs.

"Up to you." He called back. She heard the sound of tools banging together again. Sookie felt bad. Here he was fixing her bathroom and she couldn't even stay in the same room with him? It was just so hard to control herself around him though.

An hour later they were sitting on the couch watching T.V. and eating their pizza.

"I prefer your cooking to this Sookie." He told her poking his piece of pizza with distaste. She felt her heart soar at the comment. Every woman wanted her cooking to matter to the man in their life. Wait, no Eric was barely a "man" in the correct sense, and definitely not in her life. In any capacity!

"Sorry, I was just to worn out to cook tonight. We were super busy, with Lafayette not showing up and all." Eric turned to her slowly.

"Is this something that he does often?"

"Laffy? No, well except for the time he wound up in your basement for weeks on end." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Good girl Sookie, remember who he is." She reminded herself. He nodded, seeming unfazed. "Why do you ask?" What was up with the Lafayette talk?

"No reason." He took a bite from his pizza, ending the subject. "What is this that we are watching?" He asked pointing at the screen.

"Gone with the wind...hello Eric how could you not know that?" Her mouth hanging open in shock.

"I have heard of this movie, I know of Rhett, and the birthing of babies...oh and "I shall never go hungry again!"" He put his hand to his forehead and pretended to faint falling on Sookie. She laughed pushing him off.

"Well there's more to it than that." She rolled her eyes, still laughing with him. They both looked to the screen sitting together in silence for a few minutes watching the movie when Eric broke the silence.

"What did you hear?"

"Wha?" Sookie asked confused.

"When I was a vampire, what did you hear?" He asked again. She was going to let it go, just let it drop. But she remembered the story Eric had shared with her, and couldn't keep it from him.

"I hate it when she cries." She answered not looking at his face.

"Alright. And what else?"

"That's all."

"Well, I've told you that before." He scoffed. "Is that all? Really?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"I wonder why though." He asked her suddenly serious. "Why that, and why me? I am the only one you have heard, correct?"

"Yeah, you're the only one." She nodded, putting her now empty plate on the table.

"Do you have any theories?" He asked, turning towards her tucking his leg underneath him.

"Not really. It's not like we can do any experiments being as your human now, and we know I can't hear you like that."

"We could still try, could we not?" He asked. "If it didn't happen all the time as a vampire maybe it wouldn't happen all the time as a human." He shrugged.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." She turned her body facing him holding her palms out. "It works better if we're touching." She blushed thinking about all the time she had put forth tonight trying NOT to touch him. His huge hands easily enveloped hers, and they were warm. Very warm. That was something Sookie had forgotten to expect. She had never looked at his hands before. They were huge, rough, manly hands. But something about them was still oddly graceful. "Okay think something at me real hard." She told him, lowering her shields and closing her eyes. He shut his eyes also and began thinking of the kiss they had shared earlier. How it had warmed him from the inside out, a feeling he had forgotten he could possess. It seared his beating heart and he wanted more.

"Not getting anything." She sighed opening her eyes. "Are you sure you're thinking hard enough?"

"Oh yes Sookie, I am thinking very hard." He responded his lips going to a sly smile his eyes still closed. She stared at his face unabashedly, looking harder than she had ever before. He was gorgeous. His straight nose, some would call large but Sookie thought it fit his face perfectly. That cleft in his chin. Funny if she had ever been asked before if she wanted a cleft chin on the man of her dreams or not she would have always said no. But being here and seeing him made her want to change that answer. It was sexy, it was manly. His hair was falling forward on his forehead and she wanted to push it away, to run her fingers through it. His eyes flew open and she was caught off guard by the brilliant blue she was met with. They were beautiful eyes. She had always thought guys with dark eyes were her thing, but being here staring into those icy eyes she found another answer she would have to change on her checklist. He stared back at her, delighting her with a toothy grin. Oh, he had such perfect teeth too.

"Sookie?" He whispered giving her an out he desperately hoped she wouldn't take moving closer to her face, refusing to make the first move, praying she would find his lips this time. That she would want this with him.

She shouldn't be doing this. It was the last cognitive thought in her mind before she pushed her lips against his surrendering to his expert kiss. He grabbed her neck running his long slender fingers through her hair. She traced the bottom of his lips, earning a groan from Eric. He lightly pushed her down on the couch, coming to rest over her, using his knee to spread her legs and pressing himself against her. He could feel her heat, and it was burning him through his track pants. She pushed her center forward rubbing herself against him letting out a tiny mewl at the contact. She was driving him crazy. He moved his hand from her face lowering it to her breast barely skimming her nipple over her shirt. She hissed at the much needed contact, causing Eric to chuckle. He lightly ran his knuckles over her side ending on her hip. He slid his hand up her abdomen to the swell of her breast. She was wearing a lacy half cup push-up and Eric easily pushed his hand underneath finding her nipple already hard and waiting for him. Giving it a firm twist he felt her shudder and her wetness reach him through her shorts and his pants. "Are you ready for me sweet Sookie?" He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his hand leaving her breast making his way to the button of her shorts. "God." Was all she could respond with, her body taking over for her mind. He leaned forward and nipped her neck kissing his way to her clavicle. He pushed his hand beneath her shorts and felt her soaked panties under his fingers. "So wet." He moaned against her body. "So wet for me." He stroked her above her underwear, bringing her to the brink before he even touched her. Her breath was shaky, she was already on the verge of an orgasm and he hadn't even touch her properly yet! "Is it for me Sookie?" He asked her back at her ear giving the shell of her ear a small lick. "Wha?" She couldn't keep up. He rose above her meeting her glassy eyes. "Is this?" He pushed his fingers against her clit through her underwear causing her to lurch and gasp. "For me?" He finished stroking her lips again. She was in sensory overload, she needed release. "Yes, Eric it's for you." She told him between gasps. Bill never talked to her while they were intimate. She really enjoyed this. He removed his hand and pressed his hardness against her mound. "And this is all for you Sookie." He told her with a grunt rubbing her clit with his dick. One more point of contact like that, and she was sure she would be gone. What was that sound? Was that a truck heading down her drive? Oh shit it was! Eric stopped and turned his head toward the window a scowl on his face.

"Alcide." He growled.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, those reviews were amazin! Thanks to everybody again! I promise more action in the future.

Chapter6

Sookie pushed Eric off and rushed to the door, combing her hair out with her fingers. Opening it and finding Alcide on her porch.

"Hey Sookie, I swung by Merlotte's hopin' to catch you, but you weren't there..." He stopped looking at an angry Eric behind her. "Northman?" He asked sniffing the air with a questioning look on his face. Eric only stood behind Sookie with an angry glare in his eyes.

"Excuse us for a moment Alcide." Sookie managed to say before grabbing Eric by his arm and pulling him into the living room.

"What are you thinking? Nobody is supposed to know about the state you're in! Pam is so gonna kill me."

"Alcide has shown loyalty in the past, and I trust him as much as a dog can be trusted anyway." He told her. But Sookie knew the score.

"Bullcrap Eric." She said walking past him. "Your jealous of Alcide and you want him to know your here." She watched Eric's jaw drop. Wow she hadn't seen him do that before. "I'm not as stupid as some people think I am Eric." She said rolling her eyes and inviting Alcide inside.

He did not like the way the dog was looking at his Sookie, as if they were in on some private joke that Eric was not. He sat much too close to her, and was attending to her as if they were together in some way. Of course there was the kiss between them to consider. Sookie had said she preferred Eric's kiss to the dogs but Eric still felt threatened. Eric was not used to feeling threatened, especially when women were concerned. Though Alcide knew what had happened only moments ago on the couch in the living room. Eric was sure he sniffed it out with his supe nose, the same as he had sniffed out Eric's humanity within seconds. Eric smiled a smug smile knowing that Alcide knew. He wanted to jump up and proclaim "Sookie might have kissed you first, but she let me use my hand on her, and was one step from oblivion underneath me!" But Eric knew Sookie would not appreciate this.

"You said the witch that did this was Hallow?" Eric nodded.

"You know of her?" Sookie asked.

"Well, yeah she came through Jackson once a year or so back. Dated one of the pack for awhile. Until he decided to break it off." He stopped looking at Sookie and turned towards Eric. "She put a curse on him somethin' awful. Anytime he so much as looked at another girl with any amount of lust he said his eyeballs felt like they were burnin out his sockets." Sookie gasped.

"How awful, just for breaking up with her?"

"Well, the way he chose to do it might have had something to do with it. She caught him cheatin' and Dave didn't apologize, hell he didn't even act sorry. Sort of told her, that he was a wild animal and that she should have expected it. Or somethin like that." Alcide finished rubbing his neck with his hand, and turning back towards Eric. "What did you do to her?"

"I merely refused her advances towards me." Eric stated.

"Are you sure that's all you did? I mean I talked to her a couple of times and she seemed like an alright lady. A bit backward but what witch aint?" Eric was growing bored of this conversation and of the dog. He wanted to get Sookie alone, to finish what they started.

"Whatever happened to Dave?" Sookie asked Alcide.

"He finally found her about a month or so later. He apologized for the way he treated her. She did some kind of witchy chant on him and told him she could feel his heart wasn't being truthful and told him she didn't accept his apology. Boy Dave got angry then went into the change and lunged after her. She killed him, dead on the spot." He finished his eyes widening. Sookie thought over what she had been told about this witch, about Eric refusing his advances when she left.

"Of Course! You led her on Eric." Sookie jumped up pointing at the hulking figure across the room.

"What?"

"Of course, any girl woulda been angry for that Eric. When I was there you were flirting to beat the band." Eric smiled.

"You noticed?" His eyebrow raising.

"Not now Eric." Sookie said rolling her eyes. "Then when I left you stopped. Knowing you, you were probably incredibly rude." Sighing she sat back on the couch.

"She was a witch! And I a vampire, I have no reason to be polite to her. She is beneath me!" Eric yelled back his voice rattling the windows.

"Was beneath you." Sookie said softly. "She made you human, as punishment for treating her as if you were better than her. Took you down a few pegs." A part of Sookie wanted to yelp in triumph. Finally the big lying A hole got some comeuppance. But that was getting to be a significantly smaller part of her these days. She watched Eric's eyes get farther away as he was thinking over what he had said.

"I suppose that was the purpose, but who cares? I don't need the purpose I need the solution."

"Maybe they're one of the same." Sookie's train of thought began. "If you can find her and apologize then she would maybe turn you back!" Sookie leapt back to her feet, very proud of finding a solution.

"No." Eric said evenly.

"No?" Sookie asked deflating. "You refuse to apologize, honestly? What a stubborn, pig headed..." She grumbled.

"No Sookie, did you not hear the rest of the story? She could tell that he did not come to her with a sincere belief that he was in the wrong, and did nothing to reverse her spell. I am not sorry, only angry." He told her putting his chin on his hand. "We will stick to the original plan, kill the bitch." He shrugged his shoulders at the statement as if it was already taken care of.

"Northman, maybe you haven't come to terms with the power you've lost." Alcide told him. "You don't stand a chance against her." Eric felt rage, rage from the bottom of his now beating heart. He leapt to his feet intending to throw the dog across the room, eager to hear the pup yelp. But Alcide was quicker, and much stronger bringing Eric to the ground his palm on his chest. "See." Was all he said but Eric saw the laughter behind his eyes.

"Let me up this instant, you will regret this once I return to being vampire!" He pushed against Alcide's arm, managing to push it away from him. Getting to his feet Eric stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. Alcide laughed but stopped when Sookie pushed him.

"What? He had this coming. This and much, much more." He told her pleading his case.

"I don't care Alcide." Sookie said her arms crossed over her chest. "Nobody knows better than me the kinds of things Eric's capable of." Her mind betrayed her skimming over the part where he locked her in the basement and on to the part where he was making her putty on the couch not so long ago.

"Sookie?" Alcide asked, wondering why she had gone silent.

"Oh, where was I? Oh yeah, that doesn't give you the right to embarrass him. He's going through a lot of different emotions right now. He's used to being the strongest in the room; it's all he's known for one thousand some odd years. Give him a break."

"What's going on with you and him Sookie?" Alcide asked stepping towards Sookie, and putting his hand to her face. "I knew he wanted you, but I didn't think you felt the same way. I thought you were through with all this vampire shit?" He asked her softly moving his mouth towards hers. Sookie was surprised, what would have made her burn with lust only a day or so ago now felt lukewarm. She moved her head and walked to the front door.

"Will you call if you hear anything?" She asked changing the subject. Alcide grabbed his flannel jacket walking onto her porch.

"Yeah Sook, I will." He smiled at her faintly. "I missed my chance didn't I?" He asked sadly. Sookie wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Goodnight Alcide." She told him smiling a small smile and shutting the door. Sookie walked to the kitchen looking for the sulking Viking. He wasn't there, so he had to have gone out back. She walked out the door and made out the outline of his shape sitting on the ground by the pond. Slipping on her shoes she went to him. She stood beside him, watching the shadows of ripples the moonlight was reflecting off the pond on his features. He looked like a lost boy. So much unlike the Eric she had known.

"I will leave." He told her sadly. She sat beside him crossing her ankles.

"There's no reason we both can't sit out here." She told him looking up at the sky.

"No, you misunderstand. I will leave this town; I will leave your home." He told her slowly.

"Why?" Sookie was confused.

"I am unable to protect you." He ground out, ripping a blade of grass into pieces angrily.

"Eric..." She started putting her hand on his arm.

_**Embarrassed myself...Cannot be the protector and provider she needs...Ashamed...What would father think now? She deserves so much better than what I can give her...So perfect.** _

Sookie dropped her hand, putting up her shields instantly. That was such a private thought, and such a lovely thought at the same time. She smiled at his downcast face. He had been humiliated enough for one night, no need to add to the pot.

"What?" He asked her as she smiled goofily at him.

"Your just being ridiculous is all." She recovered. "You're still strong, for a human yes but still much stronger than I am."

"Pam could come, she could protect you from all the things I cannot." He answered.

"I couldn't stand spending my nights with Pam; besides what would I do during the day when she was sleeping?" She asked him.

"Are you saying you actually enjoy my company Miss Stackhouse?" Eric asked in fake awe.

She slapped his arm. "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying I prefer your company to Pam's right now." She finished laughing.

"Why is that Sookie?" He asked her, his eyes clouding over with lust. Wow, this man could go from Ashamed to Horny in 1.5 seconds.

"It's not that Eric." Sookie told him seriously. He dropped his leer and looked at her eager at what she was going to say. "I have enjoyed your company. I like watching old 90's vampire sitcoms with you, and cooking for you and watching old movies with you." She began. He moved closer sliding his hand along the small of her back. "Eric stop that, I'm in the middle of something here." She teased him in a scolding voice. He smiled bringing his hand back to his lap. "But Eric, we can't continue this with each other." She watched his face drop. "Of course I find you attractive, I've found you attractive the first time I saw you."

"I knew it." He said softly, in a joking way.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Humble." She laughed lying down in the grass crossing her arms behind her head. He did the same. "But I also found out how manipulative and cold you can be." She said slowly, trying to choose her words carefully. She turned facing her head towards his. "I'm not the kind of girl you want Eric. I can't be the flavor of the week. Or in your case the hour or the day." She sighed. "I need what you can't give me. And I'm only setting myself up for heartache any other way." His eyebrows scrunched in no understanding. "Eric." Sookie began again. "I will not be with a man sexually that I can't see having a relationship with. And to me a relationship is a monogamous one. Something that you are not capable of, with women throwing themselves at you every night. With personal strippers dancing at your beck and call." She had to look away from those deep eyes before she gave into everything she was denying herself. She turned and looked back towards the stars a defeated smile on her face. "Besides something you told me a week or so ago was very true. It does bother me that the only one doing the dying would be me." She finished, thinking back to Eric's recite of traditional wedding vows that night on the porch after Bill had been taken. Eric laid in the grass looking at Sookie's profile in the night and reveling in how beautiful she was. She had innocence and a fire that called to him. He had stopped wanting to tame her some time ago, now he only wanted to stand beside her flame and let it burn with his. But could he be monogamous? He had never tried before, and he seriously doubted it would be easy. Though he thought he would try for her, for Sookie. But she deserved more than a try. She deserved a promise, and that was not something that Eric could give. Besides when he went back to being vampire the mortality issue still laid in the way. No they were not meant to be, but that did not stop Eric from coveting Sookie with every fiber of his being. His cock ached when his thoughts returned to their time on her sofa not so long ago. How much he wanted to skin that dog!

"I understand Sookie." He said touching her arm with his fingertips lightly. "Though I will not stop trying." He smirked at her, causing Sookie to erupt in giggles. Wait, Sookie had never giggled before. She hated giggly girls. Yet that's what Eric had reduced her too, a giggling girl. He stood from the ground wiping the back of his track pants off and offering his hand to help her up as well. She took hold and he pulled her against him where she could feel his cock harden. He wasn't going to make this easy for her. No way. He released her and began walking up towards her house. "Come, I want to finish this Gone with the Wind. I have spent three hours of my life on it already; I want to know how it ends."

"I'll be there in a minute." She told him turning away and staring back out across the pond. He nodded, walking away. She stood there in the quiet night air thinking about what she had heard Eric think. Should she tell him?

~POP~

Sookie jumped looking behind her to find an old man in a white suit.

"Who the hell are you?" Sookie demanded. When strange old men popped into existence the time for manners was over.


	7. Chapter 7

I finally got some time to update. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews. It helps whilst writing, knowing that people like what I'm writing. :) I hope it hasnt been to long and that people are still interested. I'll try to do better in the future.

Chapter 7

The old man smiled warmly at Sookie. His eyes crinkled showing his laugh lines. His eyes were so kind.

"I am Niall." He told her simply.

"Okay, Niall what are you?" She asked.

"Full blooded fae. In fact a relative of yours. Do you mind if I sit with you? I have many things to discuss with you if you could find the time."

"Of course." Sookie smiled back at the old man, patting the patch of grass beside her. She felt a wave of calm wash over her. He dropped to the grass beside her pulling his legs beneath him.

"I am happy to finally meet you Sookie; Claudine has told me much about you."

"You know Claudine?"

"Yes, she is my great-granddaughter. As are you." Sookie's heart stopped for a moment. She had a great-grandfather?

"Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you then." What else could she say? He laughed heartily, it sounded like music.

"I see your manners are still intact. Your grandmother certainly raised you well."

"You knew Gran?" She asked surprised.

"Of course, I have watched over you ever since my son died. Your grandfather." Sookie suddenly remembered her grandfather, her human grandfather anyway. He died when Sookie was four or five she didn't have many memories of him. Though the ones she did have were good ones. Him and Gran taking her to the park, him pushing her in a swing always smiling at Gran with love in his eyes.

"Wait. How is it that I have a human grandfather and a faery grandfather?" Sookie was confused.

"You did not have a human grandfather at all. You never did." Sookie felt anger bubble up inside her.

"I did so. I remember him."

"You misunderstand Sookie. Adele had a husband yes, he raised your father even though he was not his. I do not want to undermine his legacy within this family. He was a good man. Many others would not have done the same in his position."

"Are you saying that my Gran cheated on her husband? Gran wasn't like that." Sookie could still feel her anger boiling beneath the surface. Gran would never do something like that. Gran was nothing but loyal. Niall reached forward, putting his hand on Sookie's shoulder giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"It's not like it sounds. Your grandfather could not give your grandmother any children something that they both wanted badly. My son Fintan had watched your grandmother from afar for many months. She was beautiful, almost as beautiful as a fae. She looked a lot like you, you know?" Sookie smiled at the compliment. There were only one or two pictures of Gran when she was her age. They didn't have the money for a camera so the only pictures around were one of Gran at her wedding and with her dad and Aunt Linda when they were babies. "He approached her several times, offering to take her with him back to the land of the fae. He was falling deeply in love with her, and wanted nothing more than to have her for his own. She however spurned his advances. Always politely of course." He smiled at Sookie. "She was in love with her mortal husband, and would never leave him. This is quite rare, for a creature to deny a faery. We are a very beautiful species."

"But obviously he wore her down." Sookie whispered.

"Again child it was not like that." Niall began again. "He continued to meet with her, even after she made it clear that their relationship would progress no further. He loved her and wanted to be near her in any capacity. She told him of your grandfather's condition. He knew how badly she wanted children and offered his services. She refused at first. He continued to see her and reminded her of the gift he could give her. One day when he went to visit he saw your grandmother and grandfather sitting together on the porch awaiting him. Adele had told your grandfather about Fintan. He was reluctant to believe her of course, but once Fintan popped into existence as we tend to do, there was no denying. Your mortal grandfather was a special man Sookie. He knew that he could not give his wife what she wanted so desperately, so he let someone else." Sookie wasn't sure what to think of that. Part of her found it romantic while the other part of her was repulsed at the idea. At least Gran never snuck around behind her husband's back like some jezebel. She reasoned.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Sookie began to feel her anger boil over towards her Gran. Something she was not used too.

"She could not. Fintan trusted her with the secret of his children's origins. This however was not a smart move on his part." He sighed at the memory, and if possible looked even older to Sookie's eyes. "Things were not then as they are now, but the idea of sharing our blood with mortals was still frowned upon. When my son told me of my grandchildren I was joyed and scared at the same time. There were many that thought hybrids should be put to death, unworthy of sharing our magic blood. I went to see your father, and then your aunt on many occasions. Your grandmother and grandfather welcomed me into their home and into their lives. They were very good people. I could tell that none of our fae traits had passed on to the children and for this I was thankful. Because things turned from bad to worse in the faery realm soon after. The ones that sought to destroy the hybrids were gaining support. Fintan and I came to the difficult conclusion to wipe the memories of your grandparents. We told them of the dangers posed to their children and they heartedly agreed with the plan. My heart broke that day." He took a slow breath his mind in a different time. Sookie put her hand on her great-grandfathers knee. He looked to her face and smiled at his great-granddaughter. "Fintan still kept watch on them, and would update me regularly. It was not hard to keep their existence a secret being as they had no characteristics of the fae. Until you were born."

"The telepathy?" She asked softly.

"Yes and the beauty." She blushed at the compliment.

"What about Jason?" Niall laughed.

"He got only the beauty I'm afraid. Anyway Fintan told me of your powers I came to visit you once, you must have been two or three. You were exceptionally bright. I found you in your room playing with your dolls. You asked me if I wanted to play. I did. It warmed my heart to see you, it was so hard for me to leave, but I had too." Sookie gathered him into her arms and hugged him for all it was worth. It felt good to know that people had cared about her then. She always felt so alone, even with Jason, her parents and grandparents. She knew she was different even then. He pulled out of their embrace bringing his hand to her face placing a kiss on her forehead. Leaning back he sighed again, his face turning serious. "This brings me to the point of the story. Of why I am here now. My nephew Breandan found out about you. He was a leader in the group intending to wipe the world of the faery hybrids. Do you know how your parents died Sookie?" He asked her.

"Flashflood."

"No, water spirits. Under the direction of Breandan. They thought they had killed the entire line. Fortunately they were wrong. Finding out about the attack Fintan confronted Breandan, and he was soon killed." Sookie could see the tears in Niall's eyes. "It was then that I closed the portal from our world to this one. If he found out that you still lived he would have returned to try again. It was a hard decision, to know that I would not be able to see you again, but it was for your safety."

"You have the power to close portals? Wow." He chuckled at her comment.

"I am a prince of the Fae; I have a lot of power." Wait...

"If you're a prince does that make me...?"

"Yes Sookie, a princess."

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed throwing her hands over her mouth, her face blushing. "Sorry for the language, but I'm a fairy princess?" He laughed throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"I know how that must sound to you, but yes you are. Even more reason to protect you."

"But, if you closed the portal how did you get here? Why now?"

"As I said I am very powerful. I am the only one that can come to this realm. It is something that I don't do regularly. I do not want to be seen missing. People would grow curious, and seek me out. And could unfortunately find you, something that I don't want to happen. So my visits will not be many. We will have to communicate between Claudine. She can pull you into a safe part of the realm; she cannot come to this side." Sookie nodded trying to take it all in.

"But, why now?"

"You are becoming quite the talk in the supernatural community Sookie. Since the vampire. It will not take long before the stories travel to Breandan and his cohorts. You need a protector. You need your vampire."

"But Bill and I are no longer together, I don't think I can stand to be around him right now."

"No child I do not speak of William. Eric is to be your protector."

"What! Have you met Eric? Protector he is not." She argued with him. Niall laughed. Why was she so against the Northman?

"Yes we have met, many years ago. He saved me actually. I do not know why, but he did during the first vampire/faery war. In fact I am still indebted to him." What was with supes and debts anyway? "I know of the times he has also saved you." He raised his eyebrow at Sookie.

"Did you see him trick me into taking his blood? Did you see him let the King of Mississippi take a bite outta me?" Sookie's voice grew louder.

"Yes child, but what do you expect? He is vampire. Or was anyway." He stood from the ground and offered his hand to Sookie. Pulling her from the ground he began walking to the house his hand on her arm. "I am going to repay my debt. I will find this Hallow and he can get back to being the protector that you need." Sookie's mind was going ninety to nothing trying to process all that she had been told tonight.

"Why can I hear him when he's a vampire? And only sometimes when he's human?" She asked.

"It was destined for him to be your protector. You hear all thoughts that will grow you closer to him. You hear his most human thoughts. In mortal and vampire state."

"Can I tell him?"

"Yes, I was hoping that you would. I want him to know that I am repaying the debt I owe. Also he needs to know about your bloodline, to enforce the importance of your safety. Though I do not think he needs it. He cares for you, you know?"

"I need more than caring." She said softly.

"Give him time. He has spent a thousand years turning himself into what he is now. Can you not give him a bit of time to try and change?"

"I don't have a thousand years." She said rolling her eyes. He laughed. She did not know about her lifespan just yet. It was something Niall would tell her later. She had enough for one night. They came to the back porch. He pulled Sookie into a hug.

"I love you great-granddaughter. Never doubt it." She was about to tell him the same but her arms only held air.

~POP~

He was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okay so I'm a faery princess and Eric is my protector. She laughed out loud at all that she had found out tonight. She needed to sleep, her mind was tired. She walked into the living room as the credits began rolling on the screen. Eric turned to her a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough. Afraid you couldn't keep your hands off of me?" He noticed her expression. Something was wrong. "Sookie?" He questioned. She sat down beside him and took a deep breath.

Eric closed the door to her bedroom walking towards his own. She was exhausted. His faery princess was exhausted. He smiled taking off his clothes and climbing beneath the covers. He knew the second he saw Sookie that night that something was special about her. He would have never had guessed this though. He thought back to the only time he had seen Niall. It was easily 800 years ago, during the war. Godric and Eric had split up trying to drain all the fae that they could. The blood had been delicious; it warmed the body from the inside out. Eric listened to Godric in all things. He wanted to make his maker proud. When the war started he did not question the reasoning behind the war. Only what Godric wanted him to do, and he did it with a smile on his face. He came upon a faery badly beaten, too tired to dissipate. Walking up on him, he had every intention as to drain him. His eyes met the fae's, and suddenly he could not go through with it. He felt something in his gut, telling him to let this one free. Eric always trusted his instincts, they were never wrong. He stayed with the man until his strength had returned. Before he left he thanked Eric, telling him that Niall prince of the faeries was in his debt. He never told Godric what he had done. He told Godric everything, but this he knew he must keep to himself. Another gut feeling. Now he knew why. He was destined to be the protector to his great-granddaughter, his Sookie. Eric rarely held prophecies to any regard. Free will was just that. But he had never been involved in one before. To know what it felt like. He knew this was his destiny. Sookie was his destiny. He fell asleep with a smile on his handsome face.

Sookie woke the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee. She hadn't woken to that smell since Gran had died. Throwing her covers off she walked to the kitchen. She was met by Eric sitting at the table reading the paper a cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled at her. "Good morning." This was ideal. A memory of a dream she had not long ago of finding Bill in this same position before the sun burned him to a crisp came to her mind. The sun shone on his blonde hair making it look as if he was glowing. He was so handsome. She turned to the coffeepot trying to calm her thoughts. She accepted that he would be her protector. She even was warming to the idea. But she couldn't get involved with him. She wouldn't have her heart broken again. Human Eric was perfect for her, but that was going to change. He was going to go back to the way he was. She needed to remember this.

"Sleep well?" He asked folding the paper and putting it on the table.

"Like the dead." They laughed at her choice of words. "I think I'm going to make biscuits and gravy for breakfast this morning. You game?" She asked sitting at the table a mug in her hands. He agreed and she began breakfast. He sat silent watching her work. This is what he would have wanted so many years ago. His woman making him breakfast, getting ready for the day ahead together. If Sookie had been there in his village 1000 years ago, he had no doubt that this would have been his life. It was his life now. For a time anyway. Soon he would return to being vampire and these easy mornings would be gone. He felt himself sadden at the thought. He was surprised to say the least. He loved being a vampire, being a mortal held no fascination for him. He watched Sookie roll the biscuits and heard the birds chirping outside. Then why did the idea of never having this again make his heart want to stop? He stopped his thinking; it was going nowhere good in his opinion.

"I'm going to take a shower Sookie." He said quickly, rushing from the room. What was that about? She asked herself. Deciding to ignore it she went back to making breakfast for herself and Eric.

Eric stood in the shower letting the warm water rush down his back. Would he give it up for her? The immortality, the women? A picture of her writhing beneath him, her lips swelled from his mouth on hers flashed in his mind. He instantly hardened. Grabbing himself he brought back the memories of last night to his mind. Rubbing himself with more and more urgency. Only this time there was no dog to interrupt them. He got to taste her this time. He got to feel her thighs against his head holding him to her... He came quickly.

"Eric!" He heard her yell from the hallway. "Breakfast is ready when you get out." He turned his face to the water trying to calm himself. What was she doing to him?

Eric helped her with the dishes, both of them laughing about a story of him and Godric during the 60's that he had begun telling her.

"And then what happened?" Sookie snorted. His eyebrow lifted at the sound. It was so adorable.

"Well, once the herb wore off we sat there staring at each other with daisy chains in our hair..." Sookie began laughing so hard she dropped the glass she had been washing causing the dishwater to splash Eric in the face. This only caused her laughter to increase. She fell to the ground holding her stomach, tears rolling out of her eyes.

He smiled at her, his hair dripping with the lukewarm water, dish bubbles on his eyebrow. "You think this is funny?" He asked pointing to himself. She nodded, gasping for air. Making very unladylike noises. He threw the dishtowel in the sink. "Alright." He grabbed a hand full of bubbles and hit his knees in front of Sookie. She saw what was in his hand and stopped laughing immediately. He blew them off his hand and onto her face. Closing her eyes she felt the bubbles pop on her skin. She opened them to see Eric's brilliant smile. "Your right. It is funny." She stood up turning back to the sink. He resumed his place besides her still smiling. Quickly she grabbed the sprayer turning the water on and soaking him. He backed up, but the stream of water followed. His eyes changed and he tried to grab the sprayer out of her hands. His feet slipped causing him to fall to his butt on the floor. Sookie laughed, but seeing the look on Eric's face turned and ran from the kitchen. "You're not getting off that easy!" She heard him yell behind her. Running to the living room behind the couch he came lumbering out his white tee clinging to his skin. Wow. He came towards her but she ran behind the couch giggling at his empty threats. She threw the front door open and ran down the steps him only a few feet behind her. Running towards the back of the house she turned no longer hearing him behind her. Slowing down and trying to regain her breath she bumped into something behind her.

"Eeek!" She screamed. She tried to run, but his arms encircled her keeping her held tight to his wet chest.

"Got you." He whispered in her ear huskily. He brought his hand down her side grasping her hip and pulling her lower half into him. She felt his hardness and all thoughts of playing left her mind. The thoughts of why she shouldn't be doing this were barely a whisper anymore. She needed this, she needed him. She was instantly aroused by the feel of him against her. She let out a soft moan. Eric would never get tired of that sound. He turned her around and brought his lips to hers. He traced her mouth with his sinful tongue. She opened her mouth silently begging for him to continue. His hands grasped her hair keeping her face to his. My God this man could kiss. He pulled away from her and met her eyes. They were hungry, just like he knew his were. He laid them down in the grass nipping at her neck. She squirmed beneath him rubbing herself on his jean covered thigh. She needed release. He was going to give it to her. But not right away. He had waited a long time for this, it would not be rushed. He pushed her body back to the ground, holding her there with his large hand. He opened her sleep shirt button by button watching as her naked chest was revealed to him for the first time. He sat back, pulling the shirt from her arms. She was gorgeous. Her skin glowing in the sun, her nipples hard peaks. Begging for a taste. "Sweet Sookie." She heard him whisper against her stomach. Kissing his way to her chest grabbing her nipple between his teeth. She moaned his name. Nothing had ever felt this good. His other hand reached up to knead her other breast in time with the sinful moves of his tongue. "So good." She moaned. He raised his head from her chest meeting her eyes. They were full of lust, and something else. They stared into her soul. He continued to look at her with something she didn't recognize. She dropped her gaze to his chest, noticing that he still had his soaked shirt on. She grabbed the bottom and eagerly pulled it over his head. Once it was passed his head and thrown behind them she brought her hands to his hard chest. He was perfect. He wasn't over muscled. She didn't like that much. He was lean and hard in all the right places. She raked her fingernails over his damp skin. He moaned her name at the contact. She got to his nipples and felt them harden beneath her fingers. She smiled, pleased that she could make this God of a man do that. He grabbed her hands and put them behind her head. "You will get more than enough time to touch me soon enough my Sookie." He told her between kisses to her stomach. "But for now." He stopped meeting her eyes again. "It is my turn." He flashed her that Eric smirk. The one that had made her so mad in the past. But now it only ignited an already burning fire. He winked trailing his tongue down her stomach to her sleeping shorts. He pulled them off and stared at Sookie finally completely naked under him. She was perfect. He moved his hands gripping her inner thighs pulling them apart slowly. He watched as Sookie was open to him. "Beautiful." He told her softly. Almost reverently. She sighed and looked at the sky above her. This was heaven. "Sookie." He said. She brought her eyes back to his. "Watch me, watch how I please you." He kissed her on the inside of one of her thighs and moved to the other. "Know that it is me doing this to you." He licked her slit moaning the whole time. Her eyes were in danger of closing but she needed to watch him. Watch what he was making her do. "Delicious. Just how I imagined you would taste." His breath on her sensitive parts caused her to shudder. He teased her clit with the tip of his tongue making slow circles. "Please." She asked. "Please what Sookie?" He asked feigning innocence. "Eric, please." He chuckled slightly biting her clit with his teeth. She screamed his name feeling her stomach tighten. She was so close. "Let yourself go." He urged her. Sliding his two long fingers inside of her resuming his teasing circles with his tongue. She writhed beneath him she was so damn close. "Cover my face in you Sookie." His voice was doing wonders to her right now. His accent had become more pronounced. It was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. She brought her hands to her breasts rubbing herself in time with the thrusts of his tongue. He chuckled blowing air on her exposed clit. She sounded like an animal; she was preparing herself for a mind blowing orgasm. He thrust his fingers inside of her again sucking her clit into his mouth hard. "Eric!" She screamed becoming light headed. She saw spots, felt as if she would pass out. He dropped his tongue to her center eagerly lapping up everything she had to offer. Moaning with ecstasy as he tasted her in his throat. He moved over her body kissing her. She could taste herself on his mouth, and it was strangely exciting. She felt him rubbing against her opening. She needed him. She pulled his face from hers and looked into his blue eyes. "Please Eric, I need you inside me." It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He pushed himself inside of her in one thrust. He knew he was bigger than Compton and he wanted the pain to be over as soon as possible for her. She bit her lip at the pain. He was huge. But soon the pain gave way to pleasure. She was so tight; he wasn't sure how long he could last inside of her. "God Sookie, so tight." His eyes rolled in his head trying to make himself last. She pushed her hips up against him, matching his thrust pushing him even further inside her. She moaned raking her nails down his chest. He wouldn't make it with her doing things like that to him. He drew himself out of her and reached down twisting her clit at the same time as he slammed back into her. "Errrrriccc!" She screamed. He felt her strangle him within her. He came with a roar filling her up. He dropped his head to her forehead. Sweat beading off his brow. He looked into her eyes, and saw her happiness. He knew she could see his as well. "Destiny." He told her kissing her lips softly.


End file.
